Undertaking Love
by Garangel
Summary: "The only reason you are going to London is to restore Balance, the Balance surrounding Ciel Phantomhive. That is the only reason." UndertakerxOCxWilliam T. Spears/SebastianxOC/BardxOCxFinnian


**N/A: **Whoot my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! And I'm quite proud :D Again, I present another role play inspired fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji (though I wouldn't mind owning it xD). **Reien** belongs to **me**. **Kalypso** belongs to **Snow-Squirrel **on Deviantart, **Violetta **belongs to **BlankStareOfDoom **on Fanfiction. (She does not appear in this chapter)

**Pairings for this Fanfiction: **

_Undertaker X Reien/William X Reien_

_Sebastian X Kalypso_

_Bard X Violetta/Finnian X Violetta_

**Chapter One:** The Undertaker's Apprentice

"The only reason you are going to London is to restore Balance, the Balance surrounding Ciel Phantomhive. That is the only reason." A young red haired girl said to herself as she walked the streets of London. To the human eye she would appear to be a normal human and smell human, but to a Demon or Reaper she would have the smell of an Angel about her. Her silver eyes scanned her surroundings as she approached the Phantomhive mansion, taking in the beauty of their current Japanese rock garden. A smile appeared on her face as she moved through it, making little comments about how pretty the garden really was. Soon she appeared at the mansion's door, she knocked twice and patiently waited.

Suddenly a voice rang out from behind her, "Hello there Miss!" The Angel turned to see a young boy with blond hair grinning up at her, his eyes examining her long red hair and green dress. He held gardening tools in his hand, and held a straw hat in the other. It was Finnian, the Phantomhive's gardener! The Angel smiled in response to his own, "Hello," She then looked towards the door then back at Finny, "Is Ciel home?" Finny blinked, "Lord Ciel? Yes, he's in his study at the moment. Why, may I ask, are you here Miss?" The Angel's smile widened across her face, "I've come to see him, I know he's not expecting me, but I need to see him immediately. It is of the utmost importance."

The gardener cocked his head in curiosity, "Utmost importance? Alright then!" His grin returned, "I'll take you to the Young Master right away!" He moved towards the door and began to open it, but then hesitated and looked back at her, "May I ask you what your name is, Miss?" The Angel smiled, "It's Kalypso, but you can call me Kaly." The gardener nodded, "Miss Kaly, that's a pretty name!" He then opened the door, gesturing for her to enter first, "After you." His smile was still plastered on his face.

Kaly nodded, "Thank you," and then entered the mansion. She stared in awe at how large the mansion was inside, not even noticing Finnian moving towards the staircase. He laughed when he looked back to find her looking around with great interest, "This way, Miss Kaly." Kaly turned, blushing lightly due to her slight embarrassment of being caught up in the mansion's architecture and size, "A-ah yes!" She hurried along to catch up with them.

Finnian led her through the mansion, finally stopping before a door, "The Young Master is in here," He paused upon hearing music, "It seems he's having his violin lessons today too!" Kaly practically held her breath upon hearing the music, it was quite beautiful. The Gardner smiled at her enjoying the Young Master's music as he approached the door. He gently knocked on the door, and suddenly the music stopped.

"What is it?" A voice asked from beyond the door.

"Someone is here to see the Young Master!" Finny replied happily.

"The Young Master isn't expecting any guests."

"Should I just tell her to go away then? She's standing right next to me!"

Suddenly, there was silence, but then a light "click" as the door opened to reveal a tall man with black hair and red eyes. It was the butler, Sebastian. He looked down at Finnian and Kaly, "No, that would be rude." He replied. He politely bowed to her, "If we'd none we were going to have a guest we would have been better prepared for your arrival, Miss." Kaly blushed lightly, mostly because her eyes found Sebastian very attractive, "I'm sorry I should have sent a letter or something, it's completely my fault!"

Sebastian gestured towards the open doorway, "Will you come in?" Kaly nodded, waving a slight farewell to Finnian, "And thank you for showing me the way." The blond laughed, "It was my pleasure Miss Kaly!" He then turned and headed down the hall as Sebastian led her into the room.

Sitting in a chair was young Ciel. He was holding his violin in his lap as the two entered, raising an eyebrow upon seeing Kaly. "Who is this, Sebastian? I wasn't expecting anyone." Sebastian bowed to his master, "It seems she has some very important business to speak with you about, Young Master." Ciel rose from his chair as Sebastian collected his violin. The boy moved to the chair behind his desk, "Business? Do you work for my company, or another? Are you here to collect money for charity? I'll assure you, Sebastian has already taken care of that."

Kaly couldn't help but giggle, "No no, that's not it at all Ciel!" Sebastian had a slightly startled look that she hadn't called him "Lord Ciel" or "Earl." Even Ciel looked slightly uncomfortable with her not giving him the proper title. Sebastian quickly moved to Kaly's side, whispering in her ear, "I would suggest you address the Young Master as Lord Ciel or Earl, Miss Kaly." Kaly blinked and then quickly bowed to Ciel, "A-Ah my apologies, Lord Ciel! I'm not used to using honorifics!"

Ciel waved his hand, motioning her to continue. She nodded, "I've come here to restore Balance." She explained, "You see, I am an Angel sent here to keep your Balance in check, Lord Ciel." She looked at Sebastian, "I know all about your contract with the Young Master, but I assure you I'm not here to destroy it. Like I said, I'm merely here to keep Balance in check. When your contract ends I will leave when Lord Ciel gives you his soul."

Sebastian smiled, "Ah I see." Suddenly, he looked at his pocket watch and then back at Ciel, "Young Master, we have to get going if we're going to make it to that meeting." Ciel nodded, rising from his seat, "Alright, Angel, if you are here to keep the Balance I won't stop you. Just as long as the contract stays true I'm fine with it. But first, you shall join us and come to our '_meeting_'." He handed her a paper, "Study up a bit in the carriage." He turned as Sebastian helped him put on his coat as he lead them both out to the carriage.

The paper headlined the Jack the Ripper murders. Kaly read the articles over and over and over during their carriage ride. She would look up once or twice to look at Ciel who was sitting right across from her, but he never acknowledged her looking at him. Suddenly the carriage came to a halt, and Sebastian appeared to open the door. "We're here, Young Master." The butler helped both his Lord and Kaly out of the carriage, though Kaly couldn't help but tilt her head in confusion when she saw the shop before them. Though after a while he began to speak, "The person we are going to see might have some information about the murders. You'll know it by the hat it wears. A top hat with a long black piece of fabric coming off of it. The Undertaker." It was funny how young Ciel never mentioned the gender of the said Undertaker, but Kaly just nodded, trying to keep in mind the description of the hat.

The sign read, "UNDERTAKER," outlined with a skull and snake. She looked to Sebastian, "An Undertaker?" Sebastian nodded in response, "This is the undertaking establishment of one of the Young Master's acquaintances." Ciel was the first to move towards the door, followed by Sebastian who quickly opened it for him. "Undertaker, are you here?" The boy said as he entered the shop.

"O-Oh, Lord Ciel!" A girl with long black hair highlight with blue and silver that reached half way down her back (which looked slightly like Undertaker's hair) looked up at them. She had a braid hanging by the side of her face, made up of blue and silver. She wore a short sleeved purple blouse with a dark blue corset and a purple and black skirt with two pieces of fabric crossing the top. The pieces of fabric had tiny trinkets hanging off of them. Atop her head was the hat that Ciel described. Though Kaly couldn't help but stare at the girl's eyes, her left was colored gold while the right was a bright blue.

The Angel couldn't help herself as she rushed forward and hugged the girl, "You are soooooooooo cute!" She cooed, "I never thought a girl as cute as you could be an Undertaker!" The girl blushed at the Angel's suddenness, "A-Ah I think you're thinking about my M-Master! I'm just his apprentice!" Sebastian's hand found its way onto Kaly's shoulder, "Miss Kaly, this is Reien, she is the Undertaker's assistant...she has a slight habit of stealing his hat for herself." He explained, mentioning why she was wearing the hat.

Kaly blinked but then smiled, not even noticing the giggling coffin beside her, "Rei-Rei! Such a cute name!"

"Rei...Rei?" Rei couldn't help but tilt her head slightly at the girl.

Ciel frowned, "Undertaker, come out!"

Kaly blinked upon hearing something move behind her, her eyes widening as she saw the coffin's lid moving aside. Suddenly, the hatless Undertaker jumped out, laughing merrily, "I knew you would come, Earl!" Kaly's eyes widened as she jumped back, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide her wings any longer. They popped out as she jumped back in fright, knocking some things over as she did. Though, Rei moved quickly to catch all the items she was knocking over, smiling slightly upon seeing the poor Angel now hiding behind another coffin.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked as she moved towards the coffin Kaly was hiding behind. Suddenly, Rei's face turned bright red as she felt arms wrap around her stomach, picking her up and dragging her across the room. "Aaaaah my lovely assistant!" Undertaker giggled as he held her, "So this is where my hat has gone!" He took the hat off her head and placed it on his own, though his other arm remained wrapped around her waist. That only made her blush more as her Master continued to hold her body close to his own. "M-Master," She blushed, "T-The g-guests..."

Ciel tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the Undertaker practically flirting with his apprentice; though he never could understand why Undertaker called Rei his 'assistant' and not 'apprentice.' He even cleared his throat, to make his presence known. Yellow orbs glowed behind the Undertaker's bangs as he grinned at Ciel, "Neh? Have you finally come to get your own personal coffin, Earl?" Ciel frowned, "As if anyone would come to do that!" Undertaker giggled as he held up a hand, "You don't have to say anything else, I know why you're here." His grin widened, "It is because of the prostitute murders, right hehehe?"

"So being an undertaker is just his cover?" Kaly curiously asked Sebastian, "How much is his information?" Suddenly, Undertaker rushed forward towards Kaly, "I don't have the slightest use for the Queen's legal tender!" Then he grinned and rushed towards Ciel, "Now, Earl. Give me that. Bestow the finest laughs upon me. Then, I shall tell you whatever you want!" He seemed to do a little swaying dance as he waited for Ciel to reply, who only muttered, "The sicko."

"…Laughter? That's his price?" Kaly blinked, not understanding. Rei appeared beside her, "That's how my Master works…he lost last time, but he's much more confident now." The Angel gave her a smile, "Is that so?" She then turned to Undertaker, "I got one! Uhhh…what did the cow say to the other cow? '_Mooooooooooooooooooo_ve over!'"

Silence filled the room, and poor embarrassed Kaly slid behind Rei to hide from the stares she was getting from Undertaker. Sebastian moved forward, "Everyone please step outside," He said, and suddenly glared at the two girls and Ciel, "Under no circumstances are you to peek inside!"

The three followed orders, standing outside the Undertaker's shop, just waiting. Suddenly, loud laughter from the Undertaker erupted from the shop, causing the sign above it to even fall off! Sebastian appeared in the doorway smiling, "Please enter. It seems he is willing to tell us what we need to know."  
Rei looked slightly worried as she entered the shop, finding her master lying on a coffin muttering, "I have seen Utopia..." She moved to his side, helping him sit up, and then moved to prepare some tea for Ciel and Kaly.

Undertaker grinned, "Recently I've been seeing something every so often; 'customers' who have a little something missing."

"A little missing?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, a little missing," Undertaker replied as he held the diagram of the human body which showed muscles and organs and such, "Like a uterus." Upon hearing his words, everyone in the room seemed to appear shocked. Undertaker grinned as he wiped the diagram with his long sleeve, "It was a pretty harsh splatter, but her uterus alone was precisely cut out."  
Sebastian appeared more serious as he spoke, "While it may not have been a largely populated street, would it not be difficult for an amateur to perform such a precise task there in the pitch black?"

Undertaker grinned at him as he placed the human body diagram back where it belonged, "You're quite a sharp one, Mr. Butler, I thought the exact same thing." He then moved over to Ciel, kneeling down to his height and put an arm around him. "First, to cut the prey's neck," He gestured by moving his hand over Ciel's neck, "then to cut here," He gestured by moving his hand over the spot where a uterus would be if Ciel were female, "and steal what's important."

He poked Ciel's cheek before rising to his full height again, "He'll definitely kill again," He said, He's the type that won't stop until someone stops him." He looked at Ciel, "Can you stop him, Noble of Darkness, Earl Phantomhive?" **To Be Continued…**


End file.
